The Hotel Lifeguard
by cielito lindo
Summary: Syaoran was forced to work as a hotel lifeguard by his mother in attempt to teach him how to work and the value of money and all that stuff. He thinks his mother wants to torture him with boredom. That was until he rescues a cute waitress from drowning.
1. Prologue

**C.L:** Hey guys! Cielito Lindo here. I know I haven't finished Escaping Destiny, but this story popped into my head. I promise that I will update my other story and this one by Thanksgiving break. So this is told in **Li's POV.** (At least this chapter is). Uh huh. Well that is pretty much my intro and the whole I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I own an imagination that produces voices in my head. hehehe. just kidding. But seriously I do not own CCS. Continue reading....

* * *

**Monday morning. **

Everyone hates the thought of it. Everyone hates being in it. Everyone hates living in a world with it. But what can you do?

It was a nice summer morning. I was working as a lifeguard at one of those fancy hotels. My mother forced me to. She said something like, "You _need to learn_ the **value of** **money**. You need to **experience how to work hard**." Like I really didn't know what it was like to work. Ever since I learned how to walk, she put me in martial arts training. When I learned how to read, she put me in some foreign language class.

So I am supposed to not know discipline and working hard? And this is _my_ lesson? Did I mention that I am a seventeen-year-old boy? Did I mention that I can speak five different languages and I am currently learning my sixth? Did I even mention that I only get at least four freakin' hours of sleep a night?

Oh yeah. Did I also mention that my family owns the hotel I am working in? I get no benefits of any sort, which I don't mind or care. The staff acts all weird around me and on top of that, I have summer homework that I am currently doing. You know, the usual, Chemistry, Calculus and some Biology. I almost forgot about my Spanish homework.

_Yo no tengo gozo en mi corazon. _ I have no joy in my heart.

So what does a seventeen-year-old do as a lifeguard? Well— we usually get a tan while trying to avoid sunburn, watch people swim all day, get ogled by other teenage girls (and senior citizens, which the thought of it scares the crap out of me), and in rare cases, perform CPR.

Yes, I am CPR certified.

No, I have not used that pick up line. You know the, _"Do you know CPR? 'Cause you take my breath away"._

It has been used on me.

So being a lifeguard is pretty boring. Until someone drowns, that is. Yes, I know that was mean. I apologize. I'm just really mad right now. There's no time for me to be a normal guy. I just want to hang out with friends, play video games, maybe even date a hot girl? I mean is it to much to ask fo—

Crap! Shit! Waitress chic just fell into the pool! Damn! She's not coming back up!

Sorry, but I have to do my job now. I'll continue venting later.

* * *

You know the whole spanish part. That was like a line from the spanish version of I've got the joy joy joy joy down in my heart (where?). Except I took one gozo out and added a no. The original song is: yo tengo gozo gozo en mi corazon. Yeah I was bored and not very inspired to finish my other story.

**So you like? **Tell me about it/ type it to me once you press the green button below. Tee hee. Thanks for reading.


	2. What Happened

C.L: Hey guys! It's my second chapter for my second story. I'm going to update Escaping Destiny over Thanksgiving. This chapter is written in **Sakura's POV**. I do not own CCS. Please enjoy :)

A big thanks to those who reviewed: lovelessblackwings, shinigami 4-42-564, Li-Saku-chan, chiiriesyunii, dbzgtfan2004, Twilight Kisses and ROAR-Lisa. Gracias!

you may read now....

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I work really hard to earn money. I like the feeling of accomplishment, you know? That little feeling of pride at the end of the week when I get my pay check, it's just screaming, "Yay! You earned this".

So, I really don't like being late to anything. The summer after fourth grade, I got my act together. Okay, maybe not _all_ of it, but I finally didn't sleep in. I was actually on time for school. Scratch that. I was early for school. I finally didn't arrive right before the bell rang.

I blamed it on jet lag.

You see, my father was, and still is, an archaeologist. He traveled around the world and went to dig sites to find ancient artifacts and all that great things. I helped him with his team sometimes. We spent weeks in the middle of the Pyrenees, looking for old Roman artifacts. During my trip to Italy, I was able to visit the old city of Pompeii. The city was destroyed by Mt. Vesuvius.

I totally got off my original topic. Sorry, I just love history.

Anyway, the whole jet lag thing, I was jet lagged for a long time when I came back to Japan, the country in which I reside. My brother teased me about just being a lazy _kaiju_ or in English, monster. I stomped on his foot when he told me that and he was in pain. Everyone's happy.

Skipping random parts of my life, I got a job as a waitress at this fancy hotel resort. They paid good money. The best part of this job was the employee uniforms. They are not ugly! They're actually pretty cute. I know right? Isn't that amazing?

I'm just your average sixteen-year-old girl. I love to hang out with my girls, talk about boys, and watch sappy romance movies. I'm not your girly-girl type, though. I love to play Halo, Resident Evil and sports. It's because I grew up with males. It was just my father, my brother and I. My mom passed away when I was barely three. It's okay, I hardly knew her. It's my brother that was hurt; he was ten when she passed.

I worked by the pool. It was this cute little restaurant that was family oriented. It did make sense because kid's love swimming in swimming pools.

It was a hot summer day. I was serving iced tea to the guest lounging by the pool. I was less than a foot away from the water. I was going to go back to the restaurant to get more tea. All I had with me was the tray. Then a projectile hit me.

It was a football. (The American one. Not soccer.). It hit me in the head. I fell on the deep end of the pool, which was 8 feet deep. I suffered a possible concussion, and as soon as my body hit the water, my back received most of the impact; I got the wind knocked out of me.

I was unconscious after 10 seconds. Yay, I drowned. Not for long though.

The next thing I remember was seeing this gorgeous, amber-eyed boy, dripping wet from saving me. I think he was the lifeguard? I started coughing up water. Then I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary, AKA the staff clinic). Miss Nakamoto, the nurse, told me to take the day off and tomorrow too. She said I suffered a pretty good blow to the head and I could get really bad headaches if I do not take it easy. She told me not to worry. She already informed my supervisor, Mr. Sasayama. He's really cool, but he can get pretty uptight.

I headed straight for home, in this case, my aunt's other home in Tokyo. You see, my family lives in Tomoeda, this cute little town a couple of hours away from Tokyo. My aunt Sonomi owns this toy company. Her daughter, Tomoyo, who is my best friend, is an aspiring fashion designer. She's really good. She had been making clothes for me since she first learned how to sew.

I was staying with her over the summer. We usually kept each other company. Touya, my brother, had already gone off to college. He's about to finish his law degree. He pops in every now and then just to check on Tomoyo and I. He's really horrible because he's so over protective.

When I got home, Tomoyo started worrying about me. She started fussing and wanted to play Florence Nightingale. It was horrible, she was the one giving me the frequent headaches. Of course, I didn't have the heart to tell her that so I just told her that I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. She seemed to buy that and left me alone for a while.

She woke me up later, though. It was dinnertime. She made me some beef stew. It was pretty good actually. I usually helped her make dinner. I was a little bummed out. It was something that we had done together since childhood. That was how we helped each other cope with the loneliness. Her father died serving in a war and her mother was usually busy. I had no mother and dad was usually out of the country. That left us with Touya. He was the parent, the dictator, and he possessed a control-freak-like quality.

Tomoyo told me that I had a visitor while I was sleeping. She told me he was cute. She asked me if he was my boyfriend. I just looked at her, trying to tell her with my eyes: "Does it look like I want or have a boyfriend". Tomoyo laughed at me.

I asked Tomoyo who it was. She told me that he didn't give a name, but he looked decent—hot was the term she used, actually. She told me he asked how I was doing. She then described to me that the boy had messy brown hair and amber eyes. Then went on about how he and I would make such a cute couple.

While she was dragging on about a relationship between him and me would be so adorable, I was thinking of who he was. I knew perfectly who he was. He was the one that dragged me out of the pool. The lifeguard!

I needed to thank him for saving my life when I went back to work.

But of course, I didn't need to do that. He came back to check up on me the next day. He brought flowers...

* * *

Aww. That was so sweet of Li! I wish someone would bring me flowers. Ha ha ha. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review :D


	3. Having It Bad For Her

C.L: Hey guys. This was a really long chapter I had written (at least to my standards). I enjoyed writing it though. So to get things straight, I don't own CCS. Chapter 3 of The Hotel Lifeguard is ready for your reading pleasure. :)

Oh yeah. I'm sorry I totally typo-ed in my thanks for reviewing. Sorry Shinigami 42-42-564 and thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to Bubblewing-luvs-anime, Li-Saku-chan, lovelessblackwings and mystic emeralds. I am very happy and appreciative of you guys.

Anyway, here's chapter 3

* * *

**Li's POV**

Okay, so maybe I was a little freaked out. I mean no one really drowns here. I didn't doubt my ability to pull her out. I doubted my ability in actually performing CPR correctly. Yes, I know, I am certified, but we practiced on a dummy, not a real person! Ah! Okay. I wasn't really scared about that. I was scared about the mouth-to-mouth possibility.

If I performed mouth-to-mouth on her, then I technically kissed her. You're probably thinking, _"Syaoran, you're so immature. The whole saving life thing isn't important? This girl needs to get the water out of her lungs! You're worried about the kissing thing?"_

Yes. Yes. Yes! I was worried about the kissing thing, okay? Gosh, just calm down. I was going to give her mouth-to-mouth. See? I've already done 30 compressions. (Nothing! Oh gosh! Fuck! She's not responding). So here we go. I gave her two rescue breaths and started giving her another 30 compressions, chest compressions. You know, the whole palm pushing down on chest thing. Anyway, she started coughing up water.

It was strange. She was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Dramatic? Yes. Very dramatic. I know it probably wasn't right at the time to think about that. I didn't even know how that thought entered my head. I was supposed to be running on adrenaline, so I should have just been acting on instinct.

Hmm. She did open her eyes and stared at me for like—five seconds. Then I swear I heard her say, "You're pretty hot," and then she passed out again.

I was definitely stunned. Then I quickly regained my composure, and closed the pool off for the day. It was protocol. I know right, a day? But, hey, I don't make the rules.

I checked the beautiful waitress's pulse. It was steady. I quickly carried her over to the infirmary, also known as the staff clinic. Miss Nakamoto was there. She's like twenty-six and awesome. She's the cool older sister I never had. I have sisters, four of them to be exact. They piss the hell out of me and torture me. Blame them if you think I'm uptight. They caused it.

Miss Nakamoto started to freak out. She was cussing and saying things like, "IS THAT SAKURA? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SYAORAN? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Okay, she totally verbally abused me, but it's ok. I've been hearing good things about this waitress chic, whose name is apparently Sakura. Everyone on staff loves her. This was the first time I actually met her. I just wish it were under better circumstances.

Then again, I could play up the whole "I-saved-your-life" issue. Don't you love the unfairness of the possible future situations? She could be mad at me and I'll just pull my guilt card. Problem solved.

"Syaoran," someone called me.

"Syaoran," the voice called again.

"SYAORAN LI!" Miss Jun Nakamoto called me.

"What?" I asked.

"You ass! I've called you three times! Dumb ass! Now that I've stopped you from molesting Sakura in your mind, tell me what happened to her," Jun ordered me.

"I was not doing that! You and I both know that I'm not that type of guy nor would I even do that. You do know slander is punishable by law. I could put you in jail for a while if you spread that! LIES AND SLANDER!" I argued with her.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." She coughed,"horny boy".

I coughed, "bitch".

She slapped me pretty hard. "Syaoran Li! How dare you use such derogatory words! I am still older than you. I can mess with you, you cannot mess with me," she threatened/explained to me.

Jun Nakamoto. She is the only employee of this hotel that doesn't act weird around me. She is the only one I can call my friend. She is a brilliant girl. She should have been a lawyer. She's really good at arguing. She's like my cool sister, as I have said. She forced me into an apology.

On our trip to immaturity, we totally forgot about Sakura, the hot and beautiful waitress chic, who was still passed out and lying down on the cot. I explained what I saw, which was not much. I just saw her fall into the pool and not come back up. Jun examined her head. There was this ugly bruise forming on her forehead. (She was still pretty, though).

"She was hit by something," Jun simply stated.

I tried to remember what it was. Then I remembered something oval floating in the pool when I dragged Sakura out.

"It was a football."

Jun examined her some more and told me she was fine. Nothing serious. I was relieved. Jun said something about her being exhausted.

"Exhausted?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Syaoran, different people react to different situations differently. First of all, she freaking drowned. Second, she was working hard. Waitressing isn't an easy job. Being nice to people all day is really a pain in the ass. And last but not least, she could have been conscious when she hit the water. She's going to be in pain, since you said she fell on her back, that's where most of the impact was," Jun explained to me in her really annoying tone. She explained it to me as if she were explaining it to a three-year-old.

"Okay, I got it," I told her.

She made me fill out the paper work. I grumbled while I filed my report. Jun shooed me out, but not before I had one more look at Sakura's still figure.

I made my way out. I went to the penthouse, my place on the top of the hotel. Did I mention my family owned this place? I did? Oh well, now you know again. I decided to work on homework, since I had piles and piles of that.

So somewhere around using Boyle's Law to solve for the original pressure of whatever gas it was, I decided to check up on Sakura, only finding that she wasn't there anymore. Jun then laughed at me and said that I did have it bad for her.

I didn't feel like arguing, because I knew it was true. Jun suddenly became silent.

"Oh my word. You do have it bad for her," she said as she made this face of pity towards me.

I simply said nothing.

She went on and on about how this was first ever experience with totally falling for someone and that I should get to know her. Then she went on about how Sakura's probably not going to date me since I was the owner and one of the wealthiest children in all of Asia.

"Sucks to be you," she told me.

"Thanks. I loved your pep talk," I said sarcastically.

"Oh Syaoran," Jun gave me a hug. "It's okay. She's a sweet person."

I said my good-bye and headed back up to the penthouse. Being a Li had privileges. I was able to hack into the employee database and I found out where Sakura lived.

I was amazed when I reached her place. She was staying in one of the most luxurious communities in all of Tokyo. She was a rich girl, but she was working as a hotel waitress, for minimum wage.

The front gate was unlocked so I entered and I was standing on the first step leading to the front door. I took a deep breath, walked and rang the doorbell. A girl around my age answered the door. She wasn't Sakura. She had raven dark hair and amethyst eyes. She eyed me curiously.

I told her I was Sakura's co-worker and I wanted to check on he, she told me that Sakura was sleeping. She said I could come visit tomorrow.

I replied my thanks and went back to my car that I had driven to get there. I was going again tomorrow.

And that tomorrow was my day off. I was standing in the flower shop. Just staring at the millions of flowers that were there. Is it possible to get high off of the fragrance? The clerk was scarily cheery. A little too happy.

She asked me what I wanted. I told her flowers.

"Will you specify," she asked me.

"I kinda want to get this girl "get well" flowers," I told the clerk.

"You could always give her yarrow, they have healing properties in them and the flower symbolizes healing."

"Uh, no thanks."

"Well," the clerk started, "you could always give her flowers that describe her."

"Her name is Sakura," I volunteered.

"Well perfect..."

I rang the doorbell again. I was holding this bouquet of pink and white flowers. It was extremely girly. I should have added some yellow and some other color.

I waited patiently, debating on whether I should ring the doorbell again.

The door opened and revealed the girl I was waiting for. Sakura saw me and her eyes grew wide.

"H-hello."

I blushed madly. I'm such a dork.

* * *

Did you like that? I was pretty proud of this chapter. Thanks for reading :) Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving :D


	4. Ruined Moments

**Cielito Lindo here. I am very proud of this chapter. I was laughing (in my head of course) when I was writing this. Of course, as my friends would say that I laugh at the weirdest things so I don't know if it even is funny. Anyway, read on my fellow readers, read! (This is Sparta!)**

**Thanks to AngelEmCuti, Bubblewing-luvs-anime, chiiriesyunii, uvr-B1u5H'd and Li-Saku-chan for reviewing.  
**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

He brought me flowers. He being the lifeguard that I never really noticed before. He was the amber-eyed lifeguard with the messy brown hair and oh so ripped body. I was standing before a Greek god.

"Hi," I said, "come in."

He came in. "These are for y-you," he told me and handed me the flowers.

I took them and smiled. "Thank you." I led him to the living room. I wanted to be a good hostess and let him sit down. Of course, I didn't expect Tomoyo to be making out with her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa when I got there.

"Guys! That is so gross and rude. We kinda have company?" I told them. They immediately stopped.

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "hey lifeguard guy! Thanks for saving our little Sakura here." Tomoyo pointed at me. "As you can see, she's all better." Then she turned to me. "Sakura, you owe him big time! How bout you go on a date with him?"

_Oh joy. Tomoyo, why don't you show my baby pictures while we're at it?_

This is the part where Eriol starts to burst out laughing. I barely caught the lifeguard growling at Eriol. I thought that was weird, but I was still pissed at Tomoyo.

"Lifeguard?" Eriol asks, trying to hold back an unhealthy fit of laughter. "Syaoran Li. I cannot imagine you working as a lifeguard. Did Aunt Yelan put you up to this?" he asked.

Syaoran just glared at him. Eriol seemed unaffected.

"You really should go out with him, Sakura. My poor, cute cousin has never been on one. You should show him what a good time is. Make him let loose so he could finally get rid of the pole shoved up his ass. He is so uptight," Eriol said with a smile.

And somehow, for some unexplained reason, both Eriol and Tomoyo managed to shove us both out of the house and into Syaoran's car.

"Be back before midnight!"

"Sex before marriage is wrong."

"Go to a fancy dinner."

"Sex before marriage is wrong."

After hearing sex before marriage is wrong twice from Eriol, Syaoran stepped on the gas. I would have done the same too.

Once we reached the end of the block, I turned to Syaoran. "Where are we going?"

He stopped for a minute. Pondering. Then he answered with a crooked smile, "I really have no idea."

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

You know what sucks? Having the girl who you are crushing on really badly, have as her friend and her best friend's boyfriend, your idiot of a cousin. Wow, that was hard to follow. Okay, let me make that clearer. Sakura's friend is my stupid cousin, Eriol.

"Sakura you should really go out with my cousin since he hasn't ever been on a date in like forever, blah."

I swear, Eriol will die by my hands one of these days. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Sex before marriage is wrong."

Have your cousin repeat that twice to you, you'd probably want to kill him too. Like I really didn't know that either! It was not...nice of him to say that. Embarrass me in front of the girl I was crushing on badly to the point where I can officially believe that love is freakin blind. Oh yeah, just to be clear. I do not _love-love_ Sakura. I have a huge crush on her. You know, to the point where I could possibly love her. I said could, right?

Sakura asked me where we were going. I told her that I really didn't know. She smiled. We just drove and talked. It was nice.

Sakura started messing with the radio. I really didn't mind. There wasn't anything good on. She decided to play whatever was in my CD player. I started to feel awkward when slow piano music started to play. Sakura's tiny smile made me feel a little insecure about my choice in music.

"You listen to this?" she asked me with her smile still present.

"You don't like it?" I asked a tad bit nervously.

"No, I love this song. Yiruma's _River Flows in You_ is one of my favorite songs of all time. I kind of expected to hear this, you being 'well-bred' and all. It's just, I dunno, it's my favorite song. Don't you find that weird?" Sakura tried to explain to me.

"I don't find it weird. I think it's nice that you like it," I reassured her.

"Well, you probably think that I'm into rock and pop and possibly metal."

"Are you?" I asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not. I can never enjoy going to concerts with my friends in any country unless is a philharmonic orchestra playing. I've always been weird like that."

"You're not weird. If it makes you feel any better, I don't go to concerts, unless a philharmonic orchestra is playing."

Sakura laughed at that. She had this cute, melodious laugh that was like, like a, uh, I'm not good with analogies. I'm just going to say it was really pretty and pleasing to listen to.

She started to hum with the song. Then she started singing to it. Well, the song had no words, but she started 'la la la-ing' to it. It was definitely mesmerizing as if she was hypnotizing me with her angelic voice.

"Syaoran, do you know how to play this song?" she asked me.

"You mean like on the piano?" I asked.

"Yeah. On the piano," I heard her faintly respond.

"Yeah, I guess."

Awkward silence.

"Can you teach it to me?" she asks me shyly.

I was stunned for the second time with her. _Sakura_ wanted _me_ to teach _her_?

"You know, if it's not a problem or anything..."

"Uh sure, hell, we I could teach it to you now. Well not now but I have a piano at my place and it's pretty close by, if that's okay with you?" I asked her a little bit enthusiastically.

Her eyes widen, "You'd really do that?"

I shrugged, "Yeah."

She squealed in excitement... and hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura suddenly lets me go. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. You're driving. You need concentration. Thank you, though. I've been meaning to learn how to play this song since it came out!"

I smiled at her. The whole car ride was spent by the both of us getting to know each other. I could not help but admire her child like innocence. Jun was right. She is a sweet girl.

* * *

**Jun's POV**

I heard the piano. Crap. That means he's here. Damn. How am I going to get out of here? How am I going to get out of here without making a sound? Wait— is that a girl's laugh? Syaoran Li is with a girl? Holy crap! What has my world come to?

This could be perfect. I could sneak out of here with all this food. I always steal food from Li whenever he's not around. It's saved me money over the years.

I'm walking. Tiptoeing. I can get out of here.

"Syaoran you are such a good teacher."

I freeze.

"Well, you're a good student..._Sakura_."

.

.

.

SAKURA!?

An apple dropped with a loud _**thud **_on the floor.

"Miss Nakamoto?" Sakura asks me.

"Jun? What the hell are you doing here?" Syaoran asks me. He sounds kinda angry.

"The question is what are _you _doing here?" I retort, emphasizing the 'you'.

"This is my place. How'd you get in here? Why are you taking my food?"

"Please Syaoran," I start as I slowly move to the door. I cannot believe he doesn't notice that. "Syaoran, aren't you kind of busy. I mean you have something going on and I am currently interrupting a moment here, so I am just going to go. Pretend like you both never saw me at all. Okay then, bye!" I ran out before Syaoran could protest.

I have never been so proud. _Syaoran's all grown up. _

I bit into the apple that I had dropped earlier. He sure knows how to pick his produce. Oh gosh, that sounded so wrong, even for me.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

God. Why? Why is it when I finally have a good chance of starting something, people just have to ruin it for me? Is this punishment because I curse too much? Or is this because I ruined my sister's dress three years ago and never apologized?

Sakura started to laugh, her melodious laugh that brightened my day. Oh gosh I do have it bad for her. And I barely know her. Well, I could do something about that...

Of course, time and realization was what I needed. This could just be a passing infatuation. Should I react to every girl that shows some form of interest to me like this? Infatuation or not, I'm going to enjoy my newfound feelings.

Feelings that I thought that I could not posses about a girl.

No. I'm not gay.

I just always believed in _'the one', _no matter how cynical I may be.

Huh. Maybe Sakura is the one?

* * *

**Did you like? I don't know when the next time I can post another one. Since I'm gonna be pretty busy with school. But I will try when I can! :D Please REVIEW. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Eggs, Butter and Apples

**Okay I put this up because I kinda wanted to have my story get to a nearer ending before I disappeared. So here is chapter 5. If it is confusing, the BOLDED WORDS are TOMOYO'S POV. **The regular ones are JUN'S and_ THE ITALICIZED-UNDERLINED ONES are ERIOL'S._

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Tomoyo **and _Eriol'__s _POV

**You know it's been a couple of days since those two got together. Well, not together ****together****, but together nonetheless.**

_Love, even I know that really doesn't make sense. _

**Eriol, shut up. Anyway, It started when they came back from their first date. (Which we forced on them. They'll thank us later). They were laughing when they came back. **

_It was pretty scary. Syaoran doesn't laugh like that. He's always serious and uptight, hence my 'pole up his ass' comment. Tomoyo and I put a hidden camera by the flowers that Syaoran gave her earlier that day, which we ended up putting in a vase. Okay, there was a hidden camera in the vase of flowers._

**You didn't have to repeat that. It was perfectly understood.**

_Well, my first try, the wording was a bit awkward._

**Oh Eriol, you love to make everything better, that's why I love you so much.**

_And I love you too my dearest Tomoyo._

**Aww, you are such a sweet and romantic guy. **

_Anything for you, my darling._

**Thank you, love**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Oh yeah. Where were we? The hidden camera part. So Eriol and I were in the other room and we saw from the video feed was....**

_Sakura kissing my cousin goodnight! Well, it was on the cheek._

**But it was still a kiss! Oh my gosh and then we saw Li's eyes widen, and he blushed madly, which Sakura didn't even notice. **

_She was pretty preoccupied. After she closed the door, we saw her random dancing across the hallway. She was happy. _

**She fucking likes him. She's just so blah about it. **

_Blah?_

**Blah, as in, she likes to act and do the whole 'just friends' bit, but Sakura never really had a special connection with anyone. She's never even kissed before. She told me once that if she ever found someone who would spark even a remote interest in her, she would do a happy dance.**

_Her dancing across the hallway was pretty happy. _

**Then Li is her man! They'd be so cute together. Of course they'd have to get that story through their heads and realize that. I mean we've forced them out of the house for a whole week already. They're bound to just tell us to stop one day.**

_I have a feeling they won't. Remember their last date. They came in holding hands. Holding hands Tomoyo, that's a major step in a developing relationship._

**True. But maybe it isn't such a good idea.**

_How so?_

**I don't want them to think that this is just a summer fling. These two have never been serious in a relationship before. They're not going to be seeing each other after the summer. Maybe we shouldn't encourage these feelings?**

_Tomoyo, I believe that these two will never think of it as a summer fling. They're going to learn something out of it. Who knows maybe they'll even meet in the future? But I have a gut feeling that they're not going to let this love be in vain._

**Where did I get such an insightful boyfriend?**

_Where did I get such a caring, loving and loyal girlfriend?_

**Jun's POV**

While those two are making out, I'm going to tell you about our in denial about their feelings towards each other couple's relationship is going.

After the whole incident with the piano and me getting caught stealing Syaoran's food, I got really stealthy. So I may have been following the two on their dates. I said following not stalking.

You people are so quick to judge.

Anyway. Syaoran gave Sakura flowers every time he picked her up after her shift. (His ends an hour before hers). There was their second date. I placed a hidden camera in his apartment. Or maybe two hidden cameras? I can't remember. Anyway, the make out couple asked me to. So we all kinda watched them play the piano and talk a little about their backgrounds. They were like taking a crash course in getting to know each other. Or maybe they were just both bored so they talked about themselves.

You know what, I don't really care about that. The important thing was the next week. It was Day 15. On Day 7 they started holding hands. On Day 1 Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

Day 15 was where I started screaming like a little schoolgirl. They actually kissed. No not that bullshit cheek action. They KISSED. Fuck! That was so cute. It was freakin modest though, just a quick peck on the lips. They both initiated it. Syaoran was brilliant. He did the 90-10 thing. I told him it would be profitable for him to watch Hitch.

See? People need to listen to me more often.

So were they in love? Hell yeah they were.

They're just both really shy and it's really effin stupid. They practically know everything about each other, and unfortunately, so do I.

Anyway. Hey you two! Are you done making out yet?

**Jun! STFU! **

_Just give us another minute._

Gosh, I swear, teenagers.

Oh yeah, Syaoran's supposed to take Sakura to this concert Sunday. Where's that flyer thing? Oh here it is...

Blech! It's one of those stuffy suited concerts with the gowns, tuxes and everything. Oh it's a ballet. (Boring!)

**Did you say gowns?**

Yeah. So?

**I NEED TO DESIGN SAKURA'S OUTFIT!**

_So does this mean we're going to have to find a way to drag her for your measurements?_

**No silly. I already have them. That means we have to go there. What ballet is playing?**

Do I have to come?

_**Yes.**_

Fine, but I have to look really pretty.

**Deal.**

They're playing the Sleeping Beauty.

_Ooh, Tchaikovsky, my cousin has exquisite taste._

**Oh, I hear the doorbell. I'll get it.**

Is this going to be boring? Because, culture had been forced down my throat ever since I was a little girl and I threw it up. So I'm allergic to culture now.

_You're so funny Jun. Sleeping Beauty is a very beautiful ballet. It is filled with—_

Stop right there. You are about to go all Shakespeare on me. The last thing I want is the entire monologue of the ballet by a guy with a British accent.

_Are you saying you don't like British accents?_

No I'm saying I don't like yours.

_Ouch. That stung a little. _

You're welcome. So what's the plan?

**HI TOUYA! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE? **

_Crap. Sakura's brother is here. He's going to ruin everything!_

What's his deal?

_Over protective older brother._

Oh.

**NO SAKURA'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW SHE'S AT THE STORE! BUT PLEASE DO COME IN. MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE.**

She does realize that she is shouting, right?

_I think so._

**I AM GOING TO CALL SAKURA RIGHT NOW AND TELL HER THAT YOU ARE HERE. I'LL JUST BE IN THE OTHER ROOM WITH ERIOL AND JUN.**

_Gosh. Tomoyo, you're kind of obviously hiding something with your exceptionally loud voice and enthusiasm._

** Well, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect him to come! I'm going to call Sakura now.**

Let me distract her brother.

**Hello, Sakura darling, did you get the eggs and butter? Don't forget the apples. Jun has been eating them and we're running out. Oh yeah and Touya's here too!**

_Why didn't you just say that Touya was here?_

**I was speaking in code. Eggs and butter mean bakery, which is where they are at right now and apples is that they are close to being compromised. **

_Do you think she understood that?_

**I'm pretty sure she understood the Touya's here part.**

**Sakura's POV**

"Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asks me.

"My big brother is at home and apparently Tomoyo wants me to bring back eggs, butter and apples."

* * *

**Wasn't that just a weird ending. I introduced Touya without him actually being present in the convo! OOH! What's He gonna do??? Please Review.**


	6. Is It Possible?

**CL: **Hey guys I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, sorry 'bout that. This chapter is kinda sad. But it's hopeful. I am happy because this is like the longest I have ever wrote and I am quite proud of this chapter. I wanted it to have soul and I think I accomplished that.

Okay so this might get confusing because I really don't like to put whose point of view it is. I'm trying to write in and out of first and third person. But this story starts with Li's POV, 'kay? And then it follows Jun's. It's my narration somewhere in between. But I'm pretty sure that y'all can figure it out. You guys are smart!

So here it is chapter six of The Hotel Lifeguard (THL)

* * *

Is it possible? With my heart beating hard and loud, could it just stop? Or would it find a way to escape my chest?

Is it possible for one tiny movement to capture my soul? Was it possible for simple little words to stop time and space and possibly life itself?

Is it possible that poetry given by lovers now made sense? And that their songs with the infectious melodies ran screaming in my brain and would not leave?

Is it possible?

That...

I may be...

...

...

...

...in love with a girl?

Her scent filled my senses every time she was near me. Her melodious laughter rang through my ears. Her eyes captivated my soul.

Oh my goodness.

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be in love! I can't be in love! I can't be in love!

But her voice, it calls out to me. Her soft pink lips smile only the sweetest smiles at me, and her...

Crap! This cannot be happening.

"Hey Li," Eriol greeted.

"What the hell do you want!"

"Jeez, I just came here to tell you that Touya's leaving tonight."

What?

I feel happy. That overprotective ass is finally going to be out of my hair. Sweet joy!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Touya growled under his breath.

"I'm going out with her. Is there a problem?" Li replied.

Sakura had decided to help Tomoyo with dinner after Touya arrived. Their greeting was short and sweet. A 'hello brother' and a 'hello sister' were said and a peck on the cheek was given. Small talk was also made.

Though why she decided to leave two boys alone in a room was far beyond comprehension for Syaoran Li.

Of course, men are hormonally driven. Proving to be the 'alpha dog' would always keep men alive and active.

"You harm my sister or make her cry, you'll deal with me punk. You hurt her, and I will hurt you. You make her cry; I make you cry. Don't you even dare think about sleeping with her. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Syaoran replied confidently. They glared for a long period of time.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" came a woman's cry.

The two looked around the room and spotted Jun's terrified face. The boys realized that they were in a threatening position. Touya had grabbed fistfuls of Li's shirt and had pinned him in a corner. In Jun's eyes, it looked like they were about to have a brawl. Of course, we all know that it's just how they communicate.

Touya suddenly let go of Li.

"Jun?"

"Yeah, Touya it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Staying for dinner, duh."

Touya chuckled, "Same old sarcastic Jun."

"My turn to ask the question. What are you doing here?" There was something about the way she asked it that seemed hostile. Whether Touya heard her tone was still up for debate.

"I'm visiting my sister and my cousin," Touya replied.

"Who's your sister?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura's your sister?" Jun asked bewildered.

"Yes, Jun, Sakura Kinomoto is my sister. Tomoyo Daidouji is my cousin."

"Don't you patronize me, Touya."

Touya smiled smugly. He left the room leaving an angered Jun and a lost Syaoran.

"You two know each other?"

* * *

She almost couldn't remember it. Then again, she shoved it in the back of her mind ages ago. It was a chilly autumn morning. She had no purpose, but she walked the streets of Tomoeda like some ritual. The leaves fell and the wind blew. Reds, oranges, purples and greens surrounded her. Her long brown hair swayed with the wind.

She was a beautiful girl. Still is, really. But that morning was a different story, it portrayed sad eyes on a porcelain face.

Jun Nakamoto had lost a love. Though it wasn't official, something had felt off this morning. Maybe it was a sense of foreboding. The wind was chillier than usual, quite strange for an autumn morning.

Maybe it was because they both knew separation was coming. It was a tragedy. Star-crossed, they were. Her romantic side was acting up again. It was probably a bad idea to have read _Romeo and Juliet_ the night before. She laughed a bitter laugh at herself. She knew this day would come, but she truly knew that she wasn't ready.

Loving Touya Kinomoto was a sin itself. He was charming and handsome, not to mention too damn smart for her own good. She sighed, as she knew it was a bad idea to have said yes when he first asked her out. It was worse when she said yes to being his girlfriend their junior year of high school.

_Attachment to someone is a sin. Holding on to them is unforgivable. _

She repeated this mantra as she had made a full circle around town. She was nearing her house when she saw him sitting at her front porch. His face was sad. She never liked it when he was sad. It broke her heart. It broke her heart even more when she already knew what he was going to tell her.

Touya Kinomoto did not notice her as she sat next to him, as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

"So what now?" Jun asked.

"I can't say no to this opportunity," he told her, his voice monotone.

"I don't want you to deny it. It's what's best for you. I want what is best for you. I was asking—"

"What about us," Touya finished for her.

It was two weeks after high school. Touya had received a scholarship to attend Harvard. His father and sister would move to the states too. It really didn't matter if he moved to the US, he was still going to go to college and his only family would still move. Touya had taken care of Sakura as long as he could remember. Their mother had died when he was only eleven and Sakura only three. It was his decision. Go to college or go to college near family. His father was gone for long periods of time. Fujitaka Kinomoto was an archaeologist. He led digs around the world and published books. That's how he made money for his family. Touya was stuck babysitting little sister at home. He didn't mind it though. He loved Sakura with all his heart.

He also loved Jun.

"Touya, I want you to go to Harvard."

He stared at her dumbfounded. "But-"

"No buts. It's the best thing for you. You should be near your sister. She's the only reminder you have left of your mother. I know how much you love Sakura, I don't want to take that away from you."

It had been hard for her to say those words, even though she had rehearsed them numerous times. Her heart broke piece by piece with each word. She couldn't let him go, but she had to.

Touya was speechless. Jun smiled at him one last time. She kissed his forehead and got up. She walked past him as she entered her house. That was the last time she saw him.

Until today of course.

It had been five years since she last saw him. She ran into the bathroom not even bothering to answer Syaoran's question. She locked the door and sat on the corner. She felt like crying, but no tears came out.

_Damn. Damn. Damn! Why? Why me? Of all the girls in the world, why me?_

It was her cry to the heavens. The god's above were pulling tricks on her again. Her life defied all previous knowledge of living and loving. _Was it possible?_.

Jun unlocked the door and walked back into the living room. She found a silent Syaoran there. They stood there in the dimly lit room. The silence was deafening their ears.

Syaoran walked up to her. He stood beside her. He waited a few moments and hugged her. Jun tensed as she had never experienced affection from Syaoran Li before. He was like family to her. No matter how abusive their friendship was, he was always there for her. And she was always there for him.

Jun had returned the hug. A lone tear slipped from her eye.

_Maybe it is possible._ Li thought to himself as he hugged Jun. _Maybe it is possible that I am in love with Sakura for such a short period of time. _

Jun smiled. _Maybe this is another chance. Maybe the gods above aren't trying to hurt me after all. Maybe they're giving me another chance to make things right. Maybe this is another chance for me to create happiness in the only place I had found it._

The sarcastic girl, who hated culture, was a romantic after all.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Touya Kinomoto had watched the whole scene unfold. A sad smile had touched his lips. _Maybe, just maybe. _

_

* * *

_

_So how did you guys like it? Please REVIEW! I like receiving your thoughts not insults. No haters please. _

_I would also like to thank all of you who left reviews and put this story on alert or favorite and whatnot. Thank You! But it would be nice if you guys reviewed first before you did all that. Is it too much to ask? _

_Sorry, I'm just an insecure writer. Ha! ha! No, I just like reading your criticisms and/or praises. _

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! please review.  
_


End file.
